The enemy and the traitor
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: A teenage MI6 spy.A former teenage Scorpia agent.An almost fatal betrayal brings them together.An ancient power within them intertwines their futures.Also,the entire world wants them dead,and nowhere is safe for them.
1. Trust

He stood waiting for someone, listening to his MP3 player. He was fourteen years old, average height and very athletic. He had dark coloured hair that was almost black, with small, thin red stripes and was always spiked back. He wore a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans, as well as two wrist bands, one of which was white with a thick, black stripe around the edge and a thin grey stripe beside it, while the other was all black with white skull and crossbones on it. He was also wearing white Ben Sherman trainers. He was sometimes a little dark, rarely speaking and keeping to himself a lot. He preferred to be called Shadow, and few people called him by his real name. He looked down the street, seeing the crowds of people walking to and fro, doing their shopping. He noticed one girl in particular, pacing back and forth in front of him. She looked like she had Asian features and long black hair, wearing a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans. She looked particularly worried about something, her eyes wide with fear of something. Shadow sighed a little, knowing he couldn't just stand by and do nothing, turned off his MP3 player and walked over to her.

She looked up at him, at least the same age and height. "You look like something's troubling you. Maybe I can help," Shadow said as the girl stopped pacing. With a trace of worry, she said "My boyfriend is after one of my friends. I want to warn him, but my boyfriend might kill me if I do. Could you help me warn him?" Shadow said calmly "Ok, where does your friend live?" The girl pointed down the street, making her way in that direction. Shadow followed as they ran through the crowds, ignoring people shouting at them as they pushed their way through. As they ran, Shadow asked "So, what's your name anyway?" The girl answered "My name is Serena, and you would be?" "Just call me Shadow," he replied.

After a while, Serena froze dead, almost making Shadow run into her. He was about to ask why they'd stopped, when Serena pointed to someone in front of them. He had a shaved head, and also appeared to be Asian. He wore a T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front, along with black jeans. What made things worse for Shadow was that the guy had a tattoo of a scorpion, pincers open with the tail curled aggressively. It was the symbol of the Snakeheads, and Shadow knew all too well what they were capable of. He grabbed Serena's arm, but the guy had seen them, already coming towards them. Shadow stepped in front of Serena, the boy laughing. He said something in Chinese, and though Shadow didn't know any of the language, he guessed what he meant and said calmly and deathly "Wanna bet?" and struck out with a powerful kick to the neck, knocking the boy to the ground. He grabbed Serena's arm, pulling her through the crowds as her boyfriend, the guy Shadow had knocked to the ground, shouted to his friends, ordering them to get Shadow.

Shadow had heard the shout, and could see the guys chasing them. Serena was in front of him, pushing past anyone who was in their way. There were constant shouts, but Shadow and Serena kept running. Serena looked to a shopping centre entrance, grabbing Shadow's arm and leading him to the entrance. The two of them hid behind a wall, watching as the guys chasing them ran right past them. Serena pulled out her mobile, telling Shadow that she was going to warn her friend. She spoke in frantic Chinese, hoping to warn her friend quickly. Shadow watched as she put her phone away, walking slowly towards the door. He stepped out, hoping the guys after them were far away from them. His eyes widened as he looked to the other side of the street, seeing Serena's boyfriend running towards them. Serena started running into the crowd, with Shadow not too far behind. As they dodged people walking around with shopping, Shadow followed Serena towards an alley. They crouched down, hoping they had escaped. Serena got up, saying she was going to see if it was safe. Shadow tried to pull her back, but one of the boys chasing them knocked him back into the alley.

Shadow got to his feet, narrowly dodging a punch from one of the boys that was chasing him. There were three of them and Serena. "What are you doing? I thought they were trying to kill you," he exclaimed as the three boys laughed. Serena said mockingly "Do you really think this happened by accident? How do you think I knew my boyfriend was a Snakehead?" and with that, took off her hoodie, revealing a dark red T-shirt and a tattoo of a scorpion, similar to her boyfriend's, on her right arm. Shadow stood there, stunned and speechless as one of the boys knocked him backwards. He tried to fight back, but one of them produced a knife, using the handle to knock him in the head. As Shadow clutched his head, Serena walked over to him, whispering _"You forgot one important thing last time you and Alex stopped our plans, and it's that Scorpia never forgive, and they never forget. And now you won't live to regret it." _She kicked him, knocking him onto his back. The blow knocked him unconscious, so he didn't feel a thing as the boys started kicking him.

He lay there, motionless as kicks and punches rained down on him, barely feeling a thing. Serena looked out towards the streets, starting to think about what they were doing. She knew Shadow had helped her because he possibly trusted her, and she had completely betrayed him. It had been the plan, but she was having second thoughts. She looked back, watching as her accomplices walked over to her. They were about to walk off, but there was a groan behind them. They turned around to see Shadow try to get up, covered in blood and looking close to death, but there was something about him that was different. It was in his eyes, a fire that burned within him. He started getting to his feet, all the while, growing stronger. When he was fully upright, he looked up, and he looked as if to become engulfed in flames. The four of them froze, shaking as he came closer to them. One of the boys tried to attack, but once he stepped too close, Shadow unleashed a jet of flames, knocking the attacker off his feet. Serena tried to attack, but Shadow grabbed her arm as she tried to punch him. She tried to hit him with her other arm, but he grabbed it just as easily. She looked to the three accomplices, who had started to run away. She looked back to Shadow, whose eyes looked like they were on fire. She tried to break free, but couldn't escape from his vice like grip. Her eyes widened in fear, almost trying to beg for mercy. It seemed to work, for Shadow started to calm down as he became aware of what he was doing.

He let go, running into the streets. Serena watched as he narrowly avoided getting knocked down by a car. Her eyes started to water, making her think it was just because of the slight burn marks on her arms, but she couldn't avoid the fact that she had caused all this. She had gained Shadow's trust and had betrayed him. It was something she had been trained to do, but it had only been on adult targets, making them believe she was an innocent street child. It had never been anyone her age, and, in some strange way, she had liked him. She walked out into the streets, seeing the endless rush of everyone shopping, completely unaware of what had just happened. She started to make her way home, worried about what her "parents" would say when they found out she had failed her mission.


	2. Forgive

Later that night, Shadow was relaxing, lying in an armchair and watching his favourite show. After what happened that day, he needed a little time to relax. He tried to forget about it, but the more he tried, the more it burned on his mind. _"How could I have let that happen? I should have been a little more careful. Still, what if Serena really had been in trouble, would I have been able to turn my back on her? I guess it was something about her deep, beautif......."_ He slapped the back of his head, surprised at what he was about to think of. He almost laughed out loud, thinking the idea was crazy. Besides, he was an MI6 spy and she was a Scorpia assassin, the two of them were sworn enemies, and nothing was probably going to change that. His dad had gotten up to answer a knock on the door. He watched as he left the room, then waited for a few seconds. His dad came in again, saying it was for Shadow. Shadow asked who it was, and his dad answered "Some girl called Selena or Serena." Shadow's eyes widened as he rushed to the door. There she was, still wearing the same clothes from earlier. He didn't even get a chance to speak, for she dragged him outside, obviously worried about something. Before he could ask, she had already started explaining "Listen to me, Scorpia may have planted a bomb at your house. You need to get inside and warn your parents before......." she was cut off by a sudden loud bang from back at the house.

Before they knew it, the bomb Serena had tried to warn him about had gone off, a fireball consuming the house as it blew apart. The explosion hit them instantly, both of them almost blown away by the blast. A piece of debris, sent flying by the explosion, flew towards Serena with tremendous speed. Before she saw it, Shadow dived at her, pushing her to the ground just as the debris flew past his head, mere inches from his neck. The two of them got up quickly, moving away from the explosion. As they ran, the Scorpia agents who planted the bomb saw them, instantly recognising what had happened. Serena had warned Shadow, which meant she had betrayed Scorpia, and that was something punished through death, and there were no exceptions, even if they were only fourteen.

The two of them stopped at the end of the street, still watching the smoke from the inferno they had just left. Shadow watched in horror as his entire life went up with the smoke and flames into the night. He knew there was no hope for his parents, and that he had been saved by someone who had tried to kill him just hours before. His head was spinning full of questions, and he needed some answers. He turned around to talk to Serena, only to find she had disappeared. He looked around in time to see two men drag her, kicking and screaming, into the back of a van. He was tempted to just walk off and leave her, but he knew it wouldn't only make him any better than a Scorpia assassin. "I hope I don't regret this," he said as he ran after the van. To anyone watching from the streets, it would look like a brave, ambitious effort to catch a moving van, but to anyone who knew, Shadow hadn't just been named after Shadow the Hedgehog for nothing, for not only did he look like him, he also had a similar little trick. He was wearing air shoes, and the moment they activated, his speed greatly increased. The drivers could see him, looking over a console between them. The passenger pushed one of the buttons, activating one of the defences.

Shadow watched in surprise as the road ahead of him seemed littered with small bombs. He passed a few inches near one, skating faster to dodge the chain reaction of explosions. The driver looked back, seeing the cloud of smoke from the explosions, thinking they were home free. The smile was wiped from his face, for out of the smoke, Shadow came skating through. The passenger pushed another button, covering the road with a puddle of oil. With the push of another button, a machine gun prepared to fire. Shadow moved onto the oil, finding it hard to keep control. When he finally gained control, he put one foot in front of the other, keeping the heel of the skate off the ground to propel him along the oil spill. He heard the machine gun fire, sliding to the left to dodge the stream of bullets. As they came onto a bridge, he noticed a railing nearby, sliding towards it. He ran along the footpath, dodging the bullets that fired from the van. He leapt onto the rail, twisting in the air for extra speed. It didn't take him long to escape the van's firing range, somersaulting onto the van's roof with ease. As he landed, his foot caught on the side of the van, making him fall forward and almost fly off the roof. He grabbed on, trying to pull himself back up. The van accelerated, trying to throw him off, but he still held on.

As he held on, he thought about why he was doing this. His parents were dead, his home was destroyed, and there were people who wanted to kill him. He was about to let go, thinking there would be nothing left for him, but something in his mind stirred. He remembered how Serena was the one to thank for him being alive right now, and that she was in danger. He started pulling himself onto the roof, using his air shoes to push himself forward. He landed in the centre of the roof, pushing a button on his shoes to make blades appear on the bottom. He executed a spinning kick, keeping his foot on the roof as he spun, slicing through the van roof. When he finally cut through, he stomped the where he had just stood, causing that part of the roof to fall. He jumped inside, finding Serena lying there, her hands tied behind her back. With her were the boys who had attacked him, almost ready to kick her. They turned around, one of them leaping at Shadow. Shadow dodged him easily, striking him in the back of the neck. He fell limp, and with him down, Shadow leapt between the two that remained, landing on his hands and as he leapt to his feet, he kicked both of them in the chin, knocking one of them into the van doors. Serena watched as Shadow used the blade in his air shoe to cut the rope, setting her free. Before they could say a word, Shadow grabbed her, activating his air shoes and flying into the night.

The van's driver had heard the fight in the back, and had seen Shadow fly off carrying Serena. Though he was high in the air, the driver still had one trick left, pushing the remaining button. This fired a small rocket from the van's roof, homing in on Shadow as he flew away. Shadow had heard the rocket take off, and could see it coming up behind him. Worse, there had been additional rockets fired at the same time, each of them half the height of Shadow. Shadow started flying faster, making Serena hold on tighter. With every manoeuvre he pulled off, the rockets easily kept up, always creeping closer. As Shadow was about to fly away from the river below him, the rockets seemed to speed up, not hitting them, but exploding right beside them. Serena let go, both of them falling faster and faster towards the river. Despite the fact they would probably either fall or drown to their deaths, the van had stopped, the driver and passenger each producing a sniper rifle. They fired, aiming right at Shadow and Serena. The bullets missed their chests, but one of them his Shadow in the stomach area, just barely missing any vital organs. The bullet intended for Serena had hit her in the same area. She blacked out as she hit the water, only being able to feel the water surround her as she fell to the river bed. She would have ended up there, unable to feel or stop herself drowning, but someone pulled her to shore. That person was Shadow, and as he fell to the ground in exhaustion, she woke up. Barely strong enough, she asked "You could have left me. Why did you save me after what I did to you?" Shadow smiled reassuringly, saying "I'm not like Scorpia. Unlike them, I can forget, and I can forgive." The two of them got up, walking along the shore.

While all this was happening, the people sent to kill Shadow and Serena had returned to Scorpia's London headquarters, reporting in what had happened. The person in charge didn't take the news well, but he still had a backup plan, speaking into a microphone. He smiled, for he knew that by tomorrow, even MI6 couldn't help Shadow and Serena. As the two of them walked, Shadow and Serena got a feeling of dread. They both knew Scorpia assassins were thorough, and they both knew what contacts Scorpia had. They had a feeling that now, not even MI6 could help them. It would be just them against the entire world. And somehow, they knew who would win, and it wouldn't be Scorpia. In fact, Scorpia would soon regret messing with them, for they were both born as Children of the dragon spirit, and they would discover what that meant soon enough.


	3. Allies

An old, run down house close to the river. This was an MI6 safe-house, a place agents who needed to disappear could go to. This was where Shadow and Serena had now arrived, both a little sceptical that the place could possibly be more than what was at natural history museums, let alone a place for MI6 agents to disappear to. They were both weak from walking there and their bullet wounds. They both walked in, their clothes clinging to their skin as they made their way through the house. They found a strange device, with instructions written on a piece of paper beside it. It was a device that kept track of who had or was currently using the safe house, and also told MI6 all that information. Shadow pushed a button, bringing up a strange looking camera like device. It took a picture of them, cross referencing them against the records it contained. It brought up Shadow's picture and profile, then after a minute, brought up the same information for Serena. The file read that she was a former Scorpia assassin, now wanted by the organisation.

The two of them sat near a fire, trying to dry off. A phone rang, and Shadow got up to answer it. The moment he spoke into it, the telling off began. _"Agent Shadow, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Why are you charged with helping a Scorpia assassin and planting a bomb?" _MI6 boss, Alan Blunt practically shouted through the phone. "Because Scorpia blew up my house and it was a Scorpia agent who saved my life and is now running from them. How exactly can I be charged for that?" Shadow answered calmly, waiting for Blunt's reply. _"I see, then in that case, Scorpia are the ones who want you arrested. You may be seen as fugitives, but you and your new friend are going to have to stop Scorpia's new team of "super assassins", apparently based on our own teams,"_ Blunt replied. Shadow hung up, knowing this would mean trouble bigger than what he and Serena were already in.

The next day, a doctor from MI6 came over to check up on them, bandaging the bullet wounds. He had only been an hour, but soon after the two of them felt like their old selves, practicing their combat training. As Shadow unleashed a flying kick on the training dummy, Serena said "You know that even with all this combat knowledge; we still mightn't have a chance against this "super team". Maybe you could use that fire thing you did?" Shadow paused, taking a second to consider it. He shook his head "I don't think I could do again if I wanted to. I have no idea how I did it back then, and still don't right now." Almost as if to show her, he pretended to let out a fire blast, but nothing happened. Serena shrugged, turning back to the training dummy. "Worth a try I guess," she said as she started kicking the dummy.

An hour later, the two of them had turned the news on, hoping to find out about how they were wanted by police. It had just started, but immediately an image of football stadium appeared on the screen, with the newsreader saying _"An eyewitness claims to have seen a teenage boy at the stadium who is said to have a link to the bomb a few days ago."_ Shadow got up, making as if to leave. "Why are you even thinking about going? You'll get caught by police," Serena called after him, following him to the door. Shadow tapped his foot, a look of slight confidence on his face. "They can't catch me if I can fly, now can they," he said, hinting at Serena going with him. Serena sighed, grabbing a second pair the doctor had left them. The two of them flew towards the stadium, not expecting to find what they did.

As they flew over the stadium, they noticed everyone was leaving after the end of the game, the cheering still sounding loud and clear. The two of them both began their descent, looking around for anything strange. Surely, if there was someone there with a link to the bomb, Scorpia would be searching for them. As they touched the ground, someone shouted over to them. _"Oh shoot, now we're going to get it," _Serena whispered as a boy slightly taller and older than them came towards them. His hair was scruffy, appearing to be a silvery colour. He wore a dark coloured shirt and jeans, and looked a little too thin for his age. He stopped a few metres away from them, saying tauntingly "So, you're the ones Scorpia's after. Guess I arrived just in time." Shadow stepped back, saying "How do you know Scorpia's after us, unless......" "You guessed it, even though it's obvious. They call me agent Shockblast, and here's why," the boy said as he brought his fist down on the ground. Doing this, an invisible shockwave sent Shadow and Serena flying, sending them flying through the player's tunnel. As they came to land, they hurtled into two people who were coming from one of the locker rooms, all four of them landing in a heap. Shadow looked two one of the people they'd flown into, seeing one of them was a blond haired boy at least the same age as he was. Shadow almost smiled, seeing that he'd ran into Alex Rider.

The two of them got up, helping Serena and another girl to their feet. The girl Alex had been with glared angrily at Shadow, almost shouting "What the heck did you think you were doing, flying into us like cruise missiles? You could have killed us." A voice boomed through the tunnel, causing all four of them to look ahead. "You can thank _Shockblast_ for that," Shadow said, pointing up the tunnel in Shockblast's direction. The four of them started running, Alex wondering what a guy with a name like Shockblast would do in an enclosed space. When Shockblast got to the locker room, he smiled, speaking into a com-link "Looks like they're heading into the streets. Think he'll be able to get them." _"I hope so, otherwise he'll get an earful of what I have to say when we get back," _a girl's voice said.

As they ran out of the stadium, Shadow and Serena hid while Alex and the girl went to get the car that the girl claimed she drove, despite being fourteen years old. As she got into the car, a boy came over to the car, leaning on the back of it. He was a bit big for his age, and he also wore dark clothing. She whistled to the girl, saying "You know, maybe you should ditch this guy, seeing as I'm older and stronger." The girl said back angrily "Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so get lost!" The guy didn't give up easily, replying "Come on girl, you know you want........" He stopped, feeling something dig into his back. "You heard her, get lost right now," a voice said coldly, filling the guy with dread. He ran to the gate, then heard someone shout over at him "Bullrun, you useless waste of skin! That's the traitor, Serena. GET THEM!!!" Bullrun looked back as the car, a Ferrari Enzo, pull out of the parking space and power towards the gate. He stood in the middle of the road, making as if to stop the car. As the car tried to run him over, he held it back, standing his ground as the wheels started to smoke.

As Shockblast made his way towards the car, Shadow got out and started fighting, knocking Shockblast onto his back. He struck out with a flying kick, trying to knock Bullrun away from the car. Shockblast leapt at him, knocking Shadow into the open gate. He turned back to the car, a smile spreading across his face. _"Finally. When I take the credit for capturing Serena and Shadow, I'll finally be able to ditch this misfit team and make my way to the top,"_ he thought to himself. He opened the door, saying calmly "You can either get out, or I can just blast the roof off of this thing. Either way, you'll still be handed over to Scorpia, it's just the well being of this beautiful car that will change.......Uh!" he grunted as something knocked him flying. He looked up to see a girl standing over him, a little shorter but at least the same age. She looked down at Shockblast angrily, saying "So Shockblast, trying to take all the credit again." "Well gee, what gave you that idea Frequency?" Shockblast shouted back as he got back to his feet. As the two of them argued, Bullrun released the car, joining the argument. While he walked over, the car tried to move off, but Frequency, the girl arguing with Shockblast, fired a blast of sound that caused the car's electronics to go haywire.

As the three of them got out of the car, a little dizzy because of the sound blast, the girl who owned the car, who was called Jordan Nommack, shouted over at Frequency, almost as if to challenge her. Frequency laughed, replying back "Let me think, if you want to fight me, then you won't win. You see, I have control over sound, where it seems you can't even control your own temper." She was about to let loose another sound blast, when she was interrupted by a fireball streaking past her. They all looked round at Shadow, seeing he was now alit with flames. Bullrun and Shockblast readied themselves for a fight, while Frequency concentrated on Serena, Alex and Jordan. Bullrun charged towards Shadow with incredible speed, while Shockblast leapt behind Shadow, ready to strike him in the back. Though they both weren't the best of teammates, they could both work well when faced with an enemy. As Bullrun dashed at Shadow, he tried to ram into his stomach, getting knocked back by a blast of flames. This was Shockblast's cue, for he brought his fist slamming into the ground, ready to create one of his famous shockwaves, when Shadow turned round, creating a fire blast that helped him ride the shockwave into the air and knock Shockblast to the ground.

He turned to help Serena, Alex and Jordan, only to watch as Serena and Frequency fought with perfectly timed attacks, countering each other. As Frequency landed after a flying kick, she prepared another sound blast, sending it right at Serena as she recovered. She clutched her head, unable to focus as the blast exploded in her ears. She fell to her knees as Frequency launched continuous blasts, her anger building. As Frequency turned on Alex and Jordan, she stood up, her hands and eyes surrounded by a blood red mist. Frequency launched another sound blast at her, only to fall defeated when somehow Serena unleashed a piercing scream, enough to almost shatter the windows of cars on the street. Frequency got back to her feet, running away with Shockblast and Bullrun close behind.

From where they were standing, Alex and Jordan couldn't believe what they had seen, but didn't have time to ask questions as Serena reminded them what they were doing before being interrupted, all four of them getting back into the car and driving away. On the way to Jordan's house, she asked "Ok, so you two are on the run from pretty much everyone going by the news. What in the world happened that made it that way?" "We got charged for a bomb that blew up my home, when it was those underhand cowards at Scorpia. Because Serena betrayed them, they want her dead as well. Any ideas on what we could do?" Shadow asked, a little unsure if they could trust her. She thought for a moment, then answered "Well, maybe you could help me with something. I'll tell you about it when we get to my house."


	4. Undercover

"_How's it going Shadow?"_ Jordan asked through her hidden microphone. "Other than the fact I have a lose brick in my back, I'm standing on a thin ledge and am perilously close to being seen by someone, I'm doing ok," Shadow answered. The day before, Jordan had told him and Serena about how she was keeping a close eye on a football coach, and that she might need him, Serena and Alex to help. Alex had went into a club run by the coach with Jordan, while he stayed outside, hiding anywhere he could to avoid detection, and Serena was in the club, disguised so no-one would recognise her. Shadow was also wearing a disguise, but was waiting for the right time to enter the club. He looked down, seeing no queue to get in, and leapt down into an alley. He walked out, making his way into the club.

He found Serena waiting for him, then noticed Jordan dancing with some older guy, while Alex was sitting nearby, watching it all happen. "How that'll get information, I'll never know," Shadow said, taking out his hidden mic. "Having fun Jordan!" he said loudly, making her trip. Through his communicator, he could hear her say _"Sorry, guess I'm just a little tired after all that dancing. Just let me sit down."_ She made her way towards Shadow, glaring at him angrily as he tried to hide his smile. "Thanks for that smart aleck," she said angrily, sitting down in a nearby chair. Alex made his way over, laughing a little at what had happened. "So how's it going?" he asked, looking towards the man Jordan had been dancing with. "It was going well, until loudmouth made me trip," she answered, looking in Alex's direction. "I think we'd better call it a night," he said, pointing to someone on the dance floor. They all looked, seeing the same three from yesterday talking to the guy Jordan had been dancing with. "Yeah, I think we should......." Jordan said, cut off by something carrying her away.

As Shadow, Serena and Alex turned round; all they saw was a gold/orange blur take Jordan. As they looked back to the three Scorpia agents, they found they had disappeared. At the other end of the club, they could see the guy who had talked with the agents make his way through a door that said "Staff only". The three of them made their way through people dancing, oblivious to the shouts and comments made at them. As they opened the door, a blast of bright yellow energy almost blinded them. As they recovered, someone stepped out. He was a tall, athletic looking boy, but the most noticeable thing about him was that he was wearing almost completely gold or orange. He also had what looked like a small jet on each heel, and had wings that looked like they were from a jet fighter. "Guess you saved me the trouble of trying to capture you," he said, watching as they rubbed their eyes. "The name's Sunstorm, and now the three of you are Scorpia prisoners, along with your friend," he said, almost sounding a little like Shockblast. "That's where you're wrong!" Shadow shouted as rammed straight into Sunstorm, knocking him through the door.

As Alex and Serena followed into the room, they noticed the three Snakeheads from before, the coach Jordan had been spying on, the three other Scorpia agents and what looked like a prison cell. As Sunstorm and Shadow recovered, Sunstorm seemed to ignite, his gold hair appearing to be on fire, and Shadow also burned like fire. In all the confusion, Shockblast leapt up, bringing his fist crashing to the ground. Before he could land, Serena landed a flying kick into his chest, making him pound the cell door. The door seemed to explode from its hinges, leaving Shockblast dazed. As Jordan rejoined Alex, the blood red glow appeared in Serena's eyes and hands. As the snakeheads and coach lunged at her, she unleashed a piercing scream, making them all freeze in fright. As Bullrun helped Shockblast to his feet, Frequency fired a blast of sound at Serena. Meanwhile, Sunstorm and Shadow had taken their fight outside, both of them flying around the club, exchanging blasts of fire and golden energy. As Sunstorm unleashed another blast of energy, Shadow fired a ball of flames. As the energies collided, the explosion knocked Shadow into power cables. Sunstorm flew overhead, watching as the electricity jolted through Shadow's body. Meanwhile, Serena had become so engaged in her "sound duel" with Frequency, she didn't notice Bullrun grab the cell door, ready to throw it at her. As he hurled it, Serena looked round just in time to see it thunder towards her. At that moment, new powers had unlocked within Shadow and Serena.

As the door came within inches of Serena, a cloud of black mist enveloped her, causing her to sink into the ground. She re-emerged, unleashing a cloud of black mist at Bullrun. As Shockblast dashed at her, she felt a powerful wind build up inside her and, with Shockblast's fist inches from the ground; she seemed to twirl in the air, creating a powerful tornado that knocked Shockblast away with ease. Outside, Sunstorm watched as Shadow fell to the ground, electricity cackling around him. What he didn't expect was for Shadow to wake up, let alone stand. But he noticed something in Shadow's eyes, a sort of spark. Suddenly, Shadow's hands seemed to illuminate with electricity. "You've got to be kidding me," Sunstorm said as a blast of lightning blasted past him. He flew away, with Shadow in hot pursuit. With new energies within him, Shadow soon discovered, and got the hang of, his new abilities. As he concentrated his new found energy, he found that he could control not only fire and lightning, but also ice and earth. "Aw come on!" Sunstorm shouted as a spear of ice sailed past him. He looked back, unable to see Shadow anywhere, but looked back in front of him to see Shadow hovering there. As he prepared a blast of energy, he froze when he saw Shadow's arm outstretched and green energy surrounding his hand. "Oh heck no......!" he shouted as a quick blast of energy sent him flying into the night sky. The blast had created a sound so loud, nearby car alarms went berserk and windows shattered.

"If Blunt finds out I did this then I'm dead," Shadow said to himself, flying back towards the club. As he looked down, he saw Serena launch a strange, sickly green energy at one of the Snakeheads, making him collapse. As Shadow landed, he looked around to see Alex, Serena and Jordan were the only ones standing. Before he could ask, a hidden door opened, and Scorpia security robots walked in, their weapons loaded. "Time to run," Alex said, all four of them dashing away as machine gun fire exploded into the room. They ran past people screaming and shouting, making it outside to Jordan's car and driving away. As they drove conspicuously through the streets, they stopped outside Alex's house, dropping him off before heading towards Jordan's house. "Any particular reason why we're heading to your house right now?" Serena asked, watching as they passed the river. "Mainly because it gets pretty lonely at my house, and the fact my brother will probably be coming over to make me help him get my mother out of jail.......again," Jordan replied. "Fine, but if your brother tries to drag me along, I get to fire blast him, right?" Shadow asked, seeing Jordan's grin. "Wish I could do it myself half the time," she said, gunning the engine as they left London.


	5. Anger

"Are you sure we should be doing this Shadow?" Alex asked. Two nights before, while Shadow and Serena had been at Jordan's house, they had been surprised to find Yassen Gregorovich had snuck into the house. He'd knocked out Shadow, and had managed to take Serena and Jordan. Now, Shadow and Alex had found out where they were being held, and were now trying to break in. The big problems in this plan were one; this was Scorpia's main stronghold. Two; this was where most of their security robots were made, and three; the place was said to be impenetrable. "Yassen came back from the grave and took Jordan for a reason, and you know why Serena was taken. No matter what, we're getting in there and we're going to save them," Shadow said, getting last minute practice with his flame powers. His plan was simple. Use his powers to crush the army of guard robots, using fire to level them to scrap, jump over the wall, and search for Serena and Jordan. Alex was armed with gadgets, and despite Shadow's disagreements, the K-Unit were standing by as back up.

As they moved closer to one of the base gates, an endless sea of security robots were standing guard, all of them armed with machine guns and small missiles. It looked like nothing would get past them, human or transport, but could they hold back a "human dragon". As Shadow moved out of the trees, all robots aimed right at him, weapons loaded. It didn't matter, for, using his air shoes, he leapt right into the heart of the army, his hand surrounded by electrical energy. The second he landed, lightning arced out, almost disintegrating all nearby robots and the gates. He ran inside, freezing the ground in front of him, along with all Scorpia guards. "What, is this all you've got?!" he yelled in overconfidence and anger. Alex followed close behind, moving through the sea of frozen guards.

"So, this is how you repay us? After we take you in, train you, prepare you for life, and you help an MI6 agent escape. You may be young Serena, but that doesn't lessen the punishment for betrayal," a senior agent said to a defenceless Serena. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she had bad cuts and bruises from a beating, yet she still managed to spit out, "I guess you really think you helped me, after you killed my parents and took me from my only friend, making me betray him and all his friends? Yeah, I think I gave you what you what you deserved." "You always did have a problem with authority, but I guess that should have been expected. I think you should enjoy your last hour alive with a little television," he said, turning on a TV which showed a picture of Jordan backed against a wall, guns pointed at her. "Why you sick creeps! What has she ever done to you?" Serena yelled, struggling to free herself. At that moment, a flash of movement caught her attention, and she watched while something, or someone, stood between the guns and Jordan, a sonic blast coming from the figure's hands. She smiled while the agent's face turned from pleasure to shock.

"Took you two long enough!" Jordan yelled as she, Shadow and Alex dodged gunfire and took cover behind some metal crates. "Well there were the thousands of robots and the thousands of guards...." Shadow said, interrupted as more gunfire echoed through the building, ".....and there they are now," he said, trying to be heard over the gunfire, when he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Are you alright?" Alex shouted, kneeling beside him. "I feel....Serena's pain. She's so close to death, and I can't do anything about it!" he said, feeling his anger boil. His eyes burned with electricity, his hands surrounded with green energy, his feet surrounded by blue energy, while his body burned like flames. He felt Serena take another hit, his body tensing. "Stay close to me!" he shouted, starting to rise into the air. As he did so, all guns pointed at him, their bullets doing nothing to him. The energy around him grew stronger, an hourglass like shape forming, reaching up miles into the sky. The funnel narrowed, then, as Shadow felt Serena take another hit, he unleashed all his energy, engulfing the compound in chaos and destruction as the elements tore the place apart.

"What in the world just happened!?" the Scorpia agent shouted, seeing the destruction of the base. He couldn't make out anything, no buildings, men or robots had survived. He went to the door, about to go outside, when he realised that the ground outside was alit with flames. He then saw something that made his blood boil; the fact that Shadow, Jordan and Alex had survived, and were coming towards where Serena was held. He grabbed Serena, forcing her to her feet and dragging her outside. As he stepped out, he pulled out a handgun, pointing it at Serena's head. He saw Shadow tense, his anger boiling again. "If you try anything, your girlfriend here dies!" the agent shouted, his finger tightening on the trigger. He kept his eyes on Shadow, not seeing anything behind him. As he stepped towards them, a shot fired, hitting the Scorpia agent in the back of the head. Everyone looked to see the K-Unit emerge from what used to be a Scorpia warehouse. "Any reason you nearly burned us all to a crisp?" Wolf asked through gritted teeth. "Like I could control it," Shadow said, untying Serena. Before anyone could say anything, something flew overhead, a large Scorpia drone. As they looked up, they could see the sky full of them.

"Get out of here! We'll handle this," Serena shouted, her body surrounded by blood red energy. Shadow was also burning like fire, hovering slightly above the ground. Before anyone could stop them, they dashed into the air, causing drones to explode or fall to the ground. "We need to get out of here, let's move!" Wolf shouted, the K-Unit starting to retreat. "Cub, come on, we can't stay here!" Wolf shouted to Alex, who hadn't moved at all. "Someone needs to stay and help them," Alex said, with Jordan not moving either. Wolf nodded, following the rest of his men. As the sky burned of drones exploding, one of them flew towards Alex and Jordan, threatening to land on top of them. As sudden as a flash of lightning, Shadow and Serena appeared between them, a blinding light emanating from them. As more drones flew down, the light disappeared, along with the four teens.

As they woke up, Shadow looked around, seeing Serena, Alex and Jordan lying around him. They were starting to awaken, not sure where they were. They got up weakly, looking around. "Impossible," Serena said, looking toward a street where everyone seemed to be on a motorcycle. "Where are we?" Jordan asked, watching as people seemed to stare at them. "I know where we are, but I doubt you'll all believe me," Serena said, her voice showing she doubted the answer as well. "So.....where the heck are we?" Alex asked, looking at Serena with confusion. "I know it sounds impossible but, we're in the capital of Vietnam," she said, making everyone jump back. "But that's halfway around the globe! How did we get from the middle of France to Vietnam?" Shadow shouted, earning himself a lot of people staring at him. "I don't know, but at least we're far away from Scorpia......I hope," Serena said, looking into the vast number of people in front of her.


End file.
